Don't Mess With Girls
by ELIE101
Summary: It's Sakura's 'time of the month' and she's PMSing big time. Who knew she'd ever yell at Sasuke? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I do but I don't. Ain't it a shame?**

Don't Mess With A Girl

It was just like any other day for Team 7. All except for the female of the group. For her it was her 'time of the month'. Going on missions was anything but comfortable during this time. But they had to be done.

They all met at the bridge then went straight to the Hokage Tower to receive a mission. Their mission was to retrieve a scroll that was stolen by a enemy ninja. The scroll must not have been of great importance seeing as it was a mere C rank mission and given to genin such as themselfs.

It proved to be a easy task. After only two hours they found the roge ninja with the scroll. The ninja was a female from the Village hidden in the mist. She didn't put up much of a fight and was easily caught and bound.

"Hn, female sure are weak," Sasuke said pulling the final knot tight on the rope binding the enemy ninja.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah they are!"

"What did you say?" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

The two boys accompanied by their sensi turned to the pink haired kunochi.

"Oh, Sakura, I almost forgot you were there," Sasuke said rudely.

"Never, I repeat, NEVER call female weak," Sakura said sternly, giving Sasuke the evil eye.

"You tell him Sakura!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"That goes for you too Naruto!" Sakura all but yelled.

"And why shouldn't I?" Sasuke asked with his usual 'too-cool-for-everyone-else' attitude. But the response Sakura gave was one that could never have been expected.

"You listen here!" Sakura said getting up in his face, "Both of you!" She turned to she was facing both Sasuke and Naruto. "Us female are stronger than you will ever know!"

"Yeah right," Naruto laughed. And man would he regret that.

"Is that what you think?" Sakura growled, "Us 'female' have to carry out missions even when it's our time of the month! And you don't see us complain! We're extremely uncomfortable yet we still do our part! We have deal with cramps and killer headaches, do you know how painful they are? No you don't! We have to handle our crazy emotions that are completely wild! One minute your as happy as can be then all of a sudden BAM! You feel so depressed you don't even want to move! And we do all this while fighting a enemy ninja that's doing all it can do kill you. And you never once hear us complain! So SHUT UP AND TAKE THAT BACK!" Sakura concluded her little speech by wacking each of the boys on the head, save for Kakashi-sensi of course.

The bound enemy ninja smirked. "Yeah you tell 'em!"

"Now apologize!" Sakura commanded.

"S-sorry Sakura," Naruto said rubbing his sore head.

"Hn." Was all that came from Sasuke. Sakura glared at him and balled her hands into fists, ready to lash out at 'her precious' Sasuke.

"Sorry," He finally grumbled. Kakashi watched, trying his best not to laugh as the scene played out in front of him.

"Hmph," Sakura crossed her arms and started to march off back towards the Village.

Once the roge ninja was brought back to the village and there mission was done, their silvered haired teacher bid them farewell. He stole a glance at Sakura and chuckled to himself before disappearing.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura hissed obviously still mad.

"Me and Naruto wanted to treat you to chocolate ice cream as an apology for earlier," He stated. He had heard woman had cravings for chocolate during their 'special' time.

"CHOCOLATE!?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Sakura hates chocolate Sasuke!" Naruto whispered to his companion.

"I-I meant vanilla!" Sasuke said quickly fixed his screw up.

"Okay then," Sakura replied. Sasuke sighed in relief.

_At the ice cream restaurant_

"Your sundae's," A young waitress set down a ice cream sundae in front of each of them.

Sakura immediately dug into her's. After a few seconds she stopped mid-bite with a solemn expression on her face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned. Sakura then broke down in tears, crying hysterically.

"I-It's just that," Sakura said between sobs, pausing, creating a dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"This ice cream is so good! And soon it's going to be gone!" Sakura said breaking into another fit of sobs.

Sasuke rubbed his temples out of irritation.

"Sakura we can always get more later!" Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"R-really?" Sakura sniffled.

"Really! Believe it!"

"Okay," Sakura said with a smile. She finished off her ice cream. Then she sat there, staring down at her lap with the same solemn expression on her face. It didn't take long for the water works to start.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't know!" Sakura sobbed.

After a while the two boys were able to get Sakura to stop crying. Sasuke paid for all of their ice cream's and they left for Sakura's house. Naruto and Sasuke insisted on walking her home. Okay, actually Sakura got all teary eyed when Naruto tried to explain that they couldn't walk her home because their house's were the opposite way of hers.

"And then he said, "There's no way you can go looking like that!"" Sakura said and started laughing like crazy at her own joke.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in unison. Sakura had been playing the role of a comedian the entire walk to her house. And quite frankly it was annoying. Why did her house have to be so far from the restaurant?

"Oh look! We're here!" Naruto said just as Sakura started telling another joke.

"Awwwwwwwwww... I guess I'll catch you two gents tomorrow!" Sakura gave them a solider solute with a goofy grin planted on her face. She then walked through the door of her home and gave a final wave before closing the door.

"Man am I glad I'm not a girl!" Naruto announced.

"Me too," Sasuke agreed. They both turned and started walking back to their own homes. Each of them had a new appreciation for woman.

**Author's Note:** This was fun to write! Yeah I know it's short but I just had to do this! I know it's a little OOC. Well at least Sakura and Sasuke are. But only a little bit! The idea for this little Oneshot came from something that happened in my life. I was reading a bunch of Naruto fanfic's and talking to my friend on AIM at the same time. I was getting really mad at my friend and kept signing off on her and calling her mean. Then she asked if it was my 'time of the month' and if I was PMSing. I was reading a Sak/Sas fic. when she asked that and I just had to laugh. Then I thought, "Hm... I wonder what Sakura would do?" And hence this stupid little fic.! I didn't have much time to write this so excuse how terribly written this was and the super short length!

I hope it gave you all a little laugh though!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
